C'est dangereux ou pas ?
by LoufocaLaeti
Summary: Le trio ont trouvé une mystérieuse boule de cristal bleu turquoise flottant dans une mystérieuse pièce qui d'habitude n'existe pas, dans les cachots. Alors, la question à se poser Est-ce dangereux ? Parce que Ron ne veux pas rater le plus grand repas de Poudlard jamais fait !


**Note de l'auteur**: Excusez mes fautes d'orthographes :$ J'essaie de m'améliorer du mieux que je peut.

**Petite Précision**: Tout appartiens a la fabuleuse **J.K Rowling** , seule cette histoire m'appartient, elle proviens de mon imaginations. Les personnages lui appartienne aussi hormis ceux que j'ajouterais. **Par un ennuie mortelle, je me suis mise à écrire ceci. Ça se passe en fin de sixième année.**

* * *

**C'est Dangereux Ou Pas ?**

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le dortoir des Gryffondors. D'où pouvez bien venir cette horrible chose ?

- Je vous l'avez dit que nous devions pas aller voir de plus près ! Nous aurions pu y laisser notre vie ! dit Hermione toute essoufflée de la longue course qu'ils venaient d'effectuer.  
- Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher, dit Harry, nous y retournerons demain.  
- Demain ? Mais c'est le jour du plus grand repas jamais fait à Poudlard... chuchota Ron dans ses moustaches.

Cette nuit-là, Harry dormit sans problèmes et sans agitation, les aventures passées dans la journée l'avait épuisé.

Le lendemain, le trio se leva sans encombre et ils allèrent avant tout manger de bonne heure malgré l'épuisement encore peut présente. Ron mangeait le plus possible, il savait qu'Hermione et Harry voulaient revoir cette chose mystérieuse et surement dangereuse, en cette journée du plus grand repas. Le petit déjeuner finit, ils tirèrent Ron de la table et courrurent vers les cachots où se trouvait une porte inconnue comme la vieille. En chemin, ils croisèrent des joueurs de Quiditch de l'équipe Serdaigle avec leur Balais.

Tout trois hésiter à franchir le pas pour ouvrir cette fichu porte, cette porte qui normalement n'était pas présente. Serait-ce un mauvais tour de la part des Serpentard ou encore du professeur Rogue ? Probablement pas. Harry prit son courage à deux main et ouvrit la porte, ils entrèrent. Cette pièce était petite, on aurait pu la confondre avec un placard à balai dont Rusard se servait, mais non. Elle était vide, sombre et humide.

Cette boule illuminante était encore présente, elle avait la forme d'une boule de cristal, fragile mais puissante. Elle planait au milieu de cette petite pièce très étroite. Une couleur d'un bleu turquoise vif émergeait de la boule, elle était grande, tout autour de la boule. C'était comme si elle vivait, comme un battement de coeur, comme une respiration. Elle s'abaisser un peut puis s'agrandissait de nouveau. Elle s'agrandissait si vite qu'ils avaient peur qu'elle ne leur explose à la figure, peur que cette obsession devienne permanent. Face à elle, ils s'approchèrent instinctivement. Harry posa son doigt sur cette boule de cristal qui planait au milieu de cette minuscule pièce. Le doigt posé, un choc électrique lui traversa le corps, il lui était impossible de le retirer comme de séparer deux aimant. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard curieux et inquiet, voyant le visage crispé de leur ami, ils lui abaissaient le bras en même temps. Harry regardait son doigt, la marque des relique de la mort y apparaissait.

Il regardait ces deux meilleurs amis, son visage n'apportait aucune expression particulière. Il ne souffrait plus, ça c'était certain. Il avait cet air qu'il avait quant il apprenait quelque chose, quant il avait passait une épreuve importante et douloureuse, quant il avait réussit un examen ou quant il avait enfreint les règles sous le nez de Dolores Ombrage lorsqu'il était en 5ème année. Ces images qu'il avait pu voir, c'était comme regardait dans la pensive de Dumbledore, voir ces Mangemorts boire du Polynectar et prendre l'apparence de pauvre Moldu tué de leur main était très peut supportable.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux ou mal, nous avons juste une quête à accomplir, ensemble et nous réussirons. Fit-il calmement  
- Mais...ça veut dire qu'on va quand même pouvoir allez au plus grand repas que Poudlard n'est jamais fait ? S'exclama Ron  
- Oui Ron, c'est exactement ça. Répondit simplement l'élu  
- Quel idiot ! Dit Hermione amusé.

La boule de cristal disparut et ils sortirent de cette minuscule pièce, et à son tour disparut. Ils avaient passez plusieurs heures dans cette pièces, Ron n'attendait plus que l'après midi passe pour assister au plus grand repas que Poudlard n'est jamais fait. C'était la fin de l'année et ils savaient déjà ce qu'ils comptait faire sans même y réfléchir.

- Et si on allez boire une Bièraubeurre pour que tu nous explique ce que tu as vu, que tu nous explique. Parce que pour être franche, ce que tu as dis n'es pas très clair. Fit Hermione  
- Tout à fait, et puis on prendras des cacahuète aussi, j'ai faim moi !  
- Aucun soucis. répondit Harry

Ils allèrent directement au trois ballet, l'endroit le plus fréquenter. Ils s'installèrent et fut de suite servis en Bièraubeurre, Madame Rosemerta avait l'habitude de ce qu'il prenait maintenant comme ajouter du gingembre dans celle d'Hermione. Ils s'étaient placez dans le fond, dans un coin afin que personne n'écoute leurs conversations. Harry leur expliquait de A à Z, ils furent tout deux aussi choquer que satisfait. Une fois le monologue d'Harry terminé, ils reprirent leurs conversations.

- Madame Rosemerta plait toujours à Ron. Rigolait Hermione  
- Et moi je te jeterait bien un Expelliarmus tu sais ! Grogna Ron  
- Tu n'oserais pas Ron. Dit Harry avec pleins de sous-entendu.

Ils finirent la journée ainsi, sans oublié d'assister au plus grand repas que Poudlard n'est jamais fait, sinon Ron risquerait de taper sa petite crise comme une adolescence capricieuse sous contrôle des hormones féminin.

* * *

Avant tout, merci d'avoir lu cet **Os**..

Je me suis amusez à l'écrire, parce que ça n'avais aucun sens au premier abord et parce qu'ils n'étaient pas encore sous la menace de_ la mort_...

Donnez moi votre avis, toute critique est bonne pour m'améliorer. Et pardonnez mes fautes encore une fois.

**XoXo**

**L**aetii-**S**torry


End file.
